


Aftermath

by BreakfastTea



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anger, Angst, Gen, Grief, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Leviathan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 04:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13918995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreakfastTea/pseuds/BreakfastTea
Summary: In the wake of his battle with Leviathan, Noctis struggles to comes to term with everything he, and his friends, have lost.





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Fanfic Friday everyone! Here's luthienarnatuile's request: a post-Leviathan fic examining Noctis' recovery. I really hope you enjoy it! <3

The first few days after Leviathan were a blur of pain, darkness and sleep. If Ignis had harboured even the tiniest hope his sight would return, he slowly accepted that it was a price he’d paid to protect Noctis. The Lucii may have allowed him to borrow their power, but they had exacted a terrible cost.

And yet that cost would be nothing compared to the toll expected of Noctis. The thought of what was to come sickened Ignis. He’d always known of the prophecy, but he’d never… for it to require… No. How could he bear such knowledge and do nothing?

And yet, what could he do? What would happen if he stopped Noctis from going to his fate? There would be a world of ever-lasting darkness.

“Ignis?” Gladio’s voice came to him across an unending sea of darkness. “Hey, you okay?”

Ignis sat up. For the first time, he felt… alright. No dizziness. No sickness. Just a lingering tightness across his face and, of course, the fact that he had rendered himself blind. “How’s Noct?” he asked.

“Alive,” Gladio said, quick and sharp.

“Awake?” Ignis asked.

“No,” Gladio said.

That was the extent of Gladio’s commentary on the matter.

Moments later, a knock on the door signalled Prompto and a medic’s arrival. Gladio muttered something about heading out, leaving Ignis with Prompto and a male medic who sounded weary and worn down beneath his professional courtesy. There was little he could do other than offer painkillers and advice. It was better than nothing, and Ignis was grateful.

“Anything you need, you just tell me and I’ll get it,” Prompto said once the medic left.

“How many days has it been?” Ignis asked.

“This is the fourth morning since it happened,” Prompto said. He sniffed, sounding painfully young. “Do you need something?”

Deciding he was as well as he could hope to be, Ignis held out his hand. “Take me to Noct.”

Prompto’s hand closed around his. “He’s still unconscious. The doctors have treated his injuries but they said there’s nothing else they can do. It’s like the worst case of exhaustion they’ve ever seen. Said he’s just gonna have to sleep it off. I’ve tried talking to him, but he just… sleeps.”

“Sounds like our Noct,” Ignis said, his anxiety suffused with a deep fondness.

Prompto’s soft laugh was equally fond. “He’s the worst.”

With Prompto’s help, Ignis left the room and went to find Noctis.

“Is Gladio with him?”

“Oh. Um. No. He went out to call Iris, and I think he figured he could help with some of the relief efforts. You know, big guy like him. Easy for him to lift the heavy debris. It’s what he’s been doing for the past few days. When he hasn’t been with us in the hotel.”

“Yes, indeed.” Gladio had been incredibly attentive and supportive every time Ignis was conscious enough to require assistance, but Ignis also knew Gladio well enough to know that he wasn’t merely going out to help.

“Okay, going in.” Ignis heard Prompto open and door, and he allowed himself to be taken into the Leville’s largest suite. “Noct’s got some bandages. And, um, other, er, medical, uh, stuff. Needles and that. The doctors are keeping a close eye on him, but I just wanted you to know so you don’t get snagged on anything.”

“Thank you.”

Ignis’ memory filled in the gaps, back to a time when Noctis had been in a coma after the Marilith. There had been so many tubes and wires and bandages, Ignis found it all terribly frightening until King Regis had placed a warm hand on his shoulder and said _Noct’s still in there. We’ve got to help him find his way back out. We can do that, can’t we?_ And Ignis had nodded, promised he would, and sat with Noctis for as long as the doctors and nurses would allow.

He fully intended to do the same now.

“Here,” Prompto said, moving Ignis’ hand and placing it on a chair. “You can sit here. The doctors will stop by before lunch to check up on him. They normally kick me out when they do that.”

Ignis reached out and caught Prompto’s hand, squeezing it. “Thank you,” he said. “For not leaving him on his own.”

“That’s okay.”

“You should get some rest,” Ignis said. “If I recall, there’s a rather comfortable sofa at the other end of the room. Why don’t you sleep there?”

“Yeah,” Prompto said. “I think I will. But just call me if you need anything. I’m here to help.”

“I will, thank you.”

“Oh, wait. Let me just…”

A few seconds passed. Then, Ignis felt cold fingers resting over his.

“The doctor said he doesn’t have hypothermia anymore, but he’s still cold,” Prompto said. “Maybe you can warm him up.”

Ignis closed both of his hands around Noctis’, willing some heat into it. “I’ll certainly try.”

Time passed. How long, Ignis couldn’t say. He heard the distinct sounds of two people sleeping. Good. Prompto needed rest. They all did, and… A new sound distracted him. Ignis turned. “Umbra?”

“Whuh?”

“Sorry, Prompto, did I wake you?”

“Yeah, but – oh, hey! Umbra’s here. Hi, boy!”

An excited but muted bark came from the messenger dog.

“What’ve you got? Huh? Oh, right! The notebook. There, got it. Aw, Umbra, you’re such a good dog. Yes, you are. Yes, you are!” Prompto’s happy laugh filled the quiet room, followed by Umbra’s excited barks. “Come on, let’s go say hi to Ignis.”

Moments later, Ignis felt Umbra bump against him. He reached down, his hand finding soft, warm fur. He stroked gently. “Hello, Umbra. I’m glad you found us.”

Umbra’s head nuzzled Ignis’ hand.

“I’ll put the notebook beside his pillow,” Prompto said. “Then, it’s there for when he wakes up.”

“Good idea,” Ignis said.

Umbra whined. Ignis heard Prompto pat the bed. “Jump up,” he said. “Noct would appreciate the company.” There came the sound of a body hitting the bed. “Good boy,” Prompto said.

Umbra stayed with them for the rest of the day, curling up at the foot of Noctis’ bed. Not even the doctors seemed to mind.

* * *

It would be another three days before Noctis showed any signs of regaining consciousness. The doctor expressed some concern as he removed the IVs and checked bandages, but Ignis knew there was little else they could do. They would simply have to wait for Noctis to wake up.

“He’s never been one to rush these things,” Ignis informed the doctor.

On the seventh day, it was Gladio who helped Ignis find a chair in the Noctis’ room. Unlike Prompto, however, Gladio left him at a distance from the bed. Knowing better than to start an argument (even if loud shouting might be the thing to actually bring Noctis out of it), Ignis thanked Gladio. He could rely on his memory of the hotel room to work out where he was in relation to the bed. Over the past few days, Ignis had managed to work his way across Noctis’ without tripping or otherwise embarrassing himself in front of Gladio, Prompto, or the medical staff attending to Noctis during his now week-long bout of unconsciousness.

“Prompto said he’s been stirring the past couple hours,” Gladio said. “You should be here when he wakes up. Doctors said it might help. A familiar voice, or whatever. Help guide him back.”

Ignis turned to the sound of Gladio’s voice. “And you?”

“Gonna go help with the clean-up. The city’s still a mess, but we’ve got the basics up and running. There’s still a lot I can do to help.”

“You’ve been doing something for days,” Ignis said. “Noct will need you.”

“He’s got you.”

“Gladio.”

“What?” The other man’s voice was tight with anger.

Ignis knew there was little point challenging the other man, and yet he had to try. “Why are you being like this?”

“Being like what?”

“Angry at him.”

“He’s been sleeping for a week, Ignis. Luna died for him. You sacrificed your sight for him. And all he does is sleep.”

“He isn’t doing it on purpose.” Ignis would forever remember the sight of Noctis, airborne and alight with power, battling against Leviathan. And, after that, he’d summoned Titan. Summoning was a strain on him at the best of times, but after all of what had happened before? “His body needs the rest.”

Gladio scoffed. “He’s weak.”

“He tamed Leviathan.” Ignis knew he’d never see again, but he’d always remember one of the last sights he’d seen; Noctis wielding the Royal Arms and bringing Leviathan down. “He fought with everything he had in him.”

“Thanks to Luna. He didn’t do this alone.”

“Of course he didn’t. He is human, with human levels of endurance and strength. We’re lucky he survived at all.”

“Yeah, and look at the cost.”

“I am aware of what was lost. I don’t blame him.”

“Tch. Maybe you should.”

“Why? Because this didn’t go as perfectly as you would like?” Ignis’ hand touched his scars. “Gladio, he faced up to an Astral alone. What more do you want from him?”

Gladio didn’t respond.

Ignis heard sheets rustling, followed by a soft moan.

“I’ll be back,” Gladio said.

Ignis heard Gladio leave, the door closing behind him. The sounds from the bed picked up. Ignis clenched his teeth. He knew the sounds of Noctis’ nightmares.

He also knew the sound of Noctis waking up, gasping for breath like he’d swum up from some deep, dark depth.

Ignis moved to Noctis’ side. Spoke with him. Tried to show no reaction when he heard the realisation in Noctis’ weary voice. Ignis didn’t want Noctis to feel guilt, but he knew that no amount of insisting Ignis had made this choice himself and he would do it again and again if necessary, Noctis would forever blame himself for Ignis’ blindness.

Ignis handed over the notebook and allowed Noctis to be alone so he could have a moment to grieve. He stepped into the hallway, the sound of weeping following him out.

“Oh, hey, Ignis.” It was Prompto, sounding uncharacteristically downbeat. “Is everything alright? I saw Gladio and he… well, he seemed kinda mad.”

“Noct is awake.”

Prompto sighed in relief. “At last. Is he okay?”

Honestly? No, he wasn’t. Noctis had awoken to discover Luna had died and Ignis was blind. No one with a heart would be alright after that. “He’ll be alright,” Ignis said. “He just needs time.”

“Time,” Prompto said. “Right.”

Ignis reached out for him, his hand finding Prompto’s shoulder. “There’s little we can do for him right now. He needs a few moments alone.”

“Are you sure? If he just woke up, shouldn’t one of us sit with him?”

“Later,” Ignis said. “I gave him the notebook.”

“Oh. Okay. Do you want to head back to our room?”

“Yes, perhaps that would be best for now,” Ignis said. “Although you can leave me to get there. I can manage myself.”

“I know you can, but…” Prompto trailed off. “But it’s no trouble,” he eventually said.

“I’m sure Noct will sleep more,” Ignis said. “He might have awoken, but his body went through a huge trauma. When you do see him, don’t let him of bed. And…”

“And what?” Prompto asked.

Ignis sighed. “Perhaps it would be best if he and Gladio don’t speak just yet.”

“I don’t get why Gladio’s so angry.”

“I doubt he truly understands it himself,” Ignis said. “But it’s always been his way. If he doesn’t understand something, he lashes out.”

“That’s not fair,” Prompto said.

“We all deal with grief in our own ways,” Ignis said. He stepped towards their other hotel room, relying on counting the steps back to the door. “We will have to wait him out. He’ll calm down eventually.”

“Hope so.”

Ignis left, stepping into their hotel room. Prompto turned towards Noctis’ door, taking a deep breath. He’d sat by his friend whenever he could over the past week, willing energy and health back into him. Noctis hadn’t merely poured all of his energy into fighting Leviathan, he’d taken countless blows and plunged into water. He hadn’t simply slept through the past week. His body had needed to heal. He’d broken bones, suffered from hypothermia, and inhaled an unhealthy amount of water. No one, not even someone who could overpower _gods_ , could walk away from a fight like that without serious repercussions.

Prompto did as Ignis said; he gave Noctis some time alone. Ten minutes precisely. Then he knocked on the door and stepped in. “Noct?”

He found his friend curled up on his side in bed. A familiar red notebook sat beside the pillow. Prompto saw Noctis was already asleep, tears still marring his cheeks.

Prompto grabbed Noctis’ blankets and pulled them over his friend. Noctis stirred, his eyes opening. They were watery and bloodshot with tears. “Prompto?”

“Yeah, hey, it’s me.” Prompto managed to smile. “How are you feeling?”

Noctis said nothing.

“You can go back to sleep if you’re tired. I’m just gonna sit here, keep you company.”

“I’m fine,” Noctis said. His eyes were already sliding shut again. “But Ignis –”

“You want him?”

Noctis shook his head.

“He’s okay,” Prompto said, settling himself in a chair at Noctis’ side. “He’s resting.”

Tears slipped out of Noctis’ eyelids.

“Sleep,” Prompto said. He reached out, grabbed Noctis’ hand. “Everything’s gonna be fine.”

“No,” Noctis whispered, sliding his hand free. “It’s not.”

Prompto’s heart squeezed in his chest. He couldn’t answer because he had nothing positive to say. Besides, Noctis slipped back into sleep. Prompto sat back in his chair. He held on for a few moments, before doubling over and weeping into his hands.

Why had everything gone so badly wrong?

* * *

The next time Noctis awoke, it was night time. The room was softly lit by lamplight. He coughed, congestion rumbling in his chest. He pushed himself up, horrified at how weak his muscles were. He could hardly keep himself upright. Pain lingered in his ribs. He didn’t think a single part of his body didn’t ache. He looked to one side and saw Prompto fast asleep in the chair next to him.

“Noct?”

Ignis was back, sitting in the same seat he’d been in before, the one with its back to Noctis.

“Yeah,” Noctis said. “I’m awake.”

Ignis pushed himself to his feet. Noctis’ breath caught. He really hadn’t registered the scars before. He knew what that was. He knew what magical burns looked like. His hand still held tight to the Ring. He jammed the damned thing into his pocket, silently ashamed of his own cowardice. Ignis had –

“You should eat,” Ignis said. “You need to regain your strength.”

Noctis couldn’t argue. He was light-headed with hunger. “Okay.”

“Do you think you can get up?”

“Uh –” Noctis shifted himself to one side, swinging aching, heavy legs to the floor. He tried to stand.

The next thing he knew, he was on the floor.

“Noct!” Ignis cried out. He reached out, unable to tell where Noctis was.

“I’m okay,” Noctis said, trying to keep the anguish out of his voice. His oldest friend was blind because of his failures. If he’d worked faster to take down Leviathan, if he wasn’t so weak, Ignis wouldn’t have had to pay such a huge price.  Everything was all fault.“I just need a moment.”

Prompto was suddenly there, eyes wide. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to fall asleep,” he said. “Here, let me help you up.”

With Prompto’s help, Noctis got back to his feet. Noctis fell back against the bed. “I’m gonna stay here,” he said.

“That’s probably a really good idea,” Prompto said. He smiled. “Honestly, Noct, you can ask for help you know.”

“Right.”

Prompto helped him settle back against the pillows. “I’ll get dinner. I won’t be long.”

He dashed off. Noctis saw Ignis standing ahead of him. His heart quavered in his chest at the sight of his proud, dignified friend struggling. He cleared his throat. “Three steps forward,” he said. “You’ll hit the bed.”

Ignis did so. He bent over, patting the bed to find a place to sit. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Noctis said. “It’s my fault. I should’ve known.” He swallowed a bitter laugh. It wasn’t exactly his first week-long coma.

“You need to take it slow until you’re stronger,” Ignis said.

Noctis coughed, wincing at the pain it sent through his chest and ribs. He didn’t remember how many hits he’d taken during the battle with Leviathan, but he was paying for every single one now. Luna lending him all the power of his ancestors was the only reason he’d made it through to the Trial. And along with Ignis, they were the only reason he was here, now, alive and breathing.

He would not fail her or Ignis. He would see this journey through, no matter what. No matter how much he hurt. No matter how much he hurt others. His decision was made. He would see this through to the end.

For the first time in his life, Noctis truly appreciated what his father had meant when he told him a king never looked back.

Right now, however, staying awake long enough for Prompto to come back was a struggle. And there was one other issue at hand.

“Ignis?”

“Yes?”

“Where’s Gladio?” Noctis’ heart pounded in his chest, leaving him dizzier than he already was. What if there was still more bad news to come?

Ignis slumped.

Noctis leaned forward, not caring as the room tilted ever faster around him. “Is he okay? Did something happen?”

“Gladio is fine.”

Noctis slumped. Then he realised there was a heavy _but_ hanging over his head. “What is it?”

“No, nothing,” Ignis said. “He has been spending his time aiding the relief efforts.”

That wasn’t it and Noctis knew it. But Prompto returned, carrying a tray laden with food. He placed it on the table, then carried a small flask over to Noctis. “Broth for you.”

Noctis accepted it, along with the mug Prompto held out. He knew better than to ask for something solid. There was no way his stomach would tolerate it right now. He ate in silence, listening to the sound of water outside. It was soothing, hypnotic even.

It reminded him of the battle, of Leviathan firing huge jets of water at him. He remembered the sight of whirling walls of water closing in on him, of how he’d had to fight against the tide every time she knocked him under the waves.

It reminded him of his uselessness, of how he’d been unable to move while Ardyn drove a dagger deep into Luna’s body…

It told him that when he’d lost consciousness, too weak to fight further, Ignis had used the Ring of Lucii and paid a terrible price to keep him alive.

Boiling hot broth hit his bare foot. Startled out of his memories, Noctis forced himself to eat. It was either that or start weeping again.

He couldn’t do that. No more tears. No more _anything_.

He would endure this pain. He would walk tall. He would reclaim the Crystal and Lucis.

He refused to hurt anyone else. He was supposed to save the world from darkness, not allow that same darkness to hurt and kill the ones he loved. Nobody else would be claimed by this war.

Ardyn would not touch another person Noctis cared about.

He ate, despite his stomach’s displeasure. He ate for the strength. He needed to get back on his feet as soon as possible. However, halfway through his meal, he struggled to keep his eyes open. Luna may have given him the strength to see the battle through, and he may have spent a subsequent week sleeping, but he had a long way to go before he was fully recovered.

“Here.” Prompto took the mug from his hands. “If you’re still tired you should sleep.”

“Sorry,” Noctis said, despondent.

“It’s okay. Dude, you took down Leviathan! It was insane.”

“Not to mention you summoned Titan shortly thereafter,” Ignis added. “It’s no wonder you’re still exhausted.”

“I did?” Noctis asked. He lowered himself slowly, mindful of his aches and pains. “I don’t remember that at all.”

“Titan was insane,” Prompto said. “Just swinging those huge arms around and punching drop ships out of the sky like they were toys.” He performed a brief re-enactment. “Never thought I’d see anything like that. How can you not remember?”

Noctis stared at the ceiling above, trying to force his memory to return. The simple truth was, after he finally took Leviathan down, there was nothing but black until…

A field a sylleblossoms and Luna.

He closed his eyes before the tears could fall. “I don’t remember any of it.”

Nightmares pulled him down. Visions of water, of Leviathan drowning everyone he loved because he was too slow, too weak, to stop her. He escaped one nightmare, only to tumble into the next where Ardyn and his smug smirk waited, his hands drenched with blood.

Noctis awoke hours later to darkness. Rain battered the hotel room’s windows. Breathless, he sat up and found, to his intense relief, that he was alone.

Curling up on his side, Noctis allowed himself to weep for all that he had lost. If he was alone, he could give into weakness.

Just this one final time.

* * *

The next time Noctis awoke, to the dawn of yet another day, Ignis asked him if it was time to stop. To not carry on. To turn back and accept this was a fight that could not be won. The words were like a slap in the face. No. He would not turn back. It wasn’t an option.

And he could not spend another moment in this bed. Noctis pushed himself upright, ignoring his body’s protests.

“Noct?”

“I need a shower,” he said.

“Do you feel well enough to be up?”

“I’m fine.” And he was, so long as he ignored the pain and the exhaustion begging him to return to bed. He held onto the furniture and the walls as he limped across the room. His legs were so wobbly, he was amazed Ignis couldn’t hear his bones clattering.

“You shouldn’t push yourself so soon,” Ignis said. “You’ve only been awake for –”

“I’m fine, Ignis.” Even as the words left his mouth, Noctis knew he was lying. His head fizzled and popped, his body still weighed down by the weight of water, leeching what little strength he’d managed to regain. He wanted to sit, but he couldn’t allow himself to do that.

He had to walk tall. And that meant his body would just have to cope.

“Alright,” Ignis said. “But take it easy.”

“Yeah.”

And Ignis, a man he considered a brother, could no longer see him. Could no longer tell Noctis wasn’t being honest. That thought made him move faster. He had to, before he broke down and wept audibly.

Noctis reached the bathroom. He closed the door behind him, turned the shower on, and dropped to the ground before his knees gave out beneath him. Shedding his clothes and a number of bandages, he dragged himself under the spray. The tears rushed forwards, an abyss of grief opening up inside his heart. Only the sound of the shower drowned out his sobs.

He stayed under the spray until the water ran cold and the pain of his injuries became too much. Arm wrapped around his chest to protect his aching ribs, Noctis turned off the shower and grabbed a towel. The heat made his head swim, and he had to grab the towel rail to keep himself upright.

Stupid. This was stupid. He didn’t have time for this.

A bark jolted him out of his misery. Spinning around, ignoring the complaints from his ribs and his back, he found Umbra staring up at him, tail wagging, his face an expression of doggy joy.

He also had a bundle of clothes strapped to his back.

The sheer absurdity of it, of a _supernatural dog bringing him something to wear_ , had Noctis dropping to his haunches and laughing weakly. He reached out to Umbra. The dog gave him some paw.

“Good boy,” Noctis said. He relieved Umbra of his burden. “Thank you.”

Umbra proceeded to give him a lick.

Noctis scratched him under the chin. Umbra barked joyfully. With his work done, he turned around and disappeared into the ether. Noctis dressed himself and stepped back into the bedroom, still smiling at the thought of his other loyal companion.

“Something funny, Noct?”

Noctis looked up and saw, to his amazement, that Gladio had appeared.

“Well?” Gladio demanded. “You think this is funny? Altissia’s in ruins, Ignis is blind, but I guess that’s hilarious to you.”

Words, an explanation, fizzled on Noctis’ tongue. Levity fading, he looked past Gladio. Ignis and Prompto weren’t there.

“I sent them out,” Gladio said.

“Oh.”

“Wanted to see how you are myself. Ignis says you need more time, but I call bullshit on that.”

“I’m fine,” Noctis said.

“Yeah, I see that.”

Sensing a fight he didn’t have the energy for, Noctis moved past Gladio. His eyes slid towards the bed, towards rest and respite from everything, but he sat at the small coffee table instead.

“We need to move on,” Gladio said.

“Yeah.”

“There’s a boat headed to Niflheim. Leaves tomorrow.” Noctis could hear Gladio’s determination to have a fight in every word he said. “We need to be on it.”

“Right.”

“Do you even care about this?” Gladio snarled. “Do you care about anything at all? Does anything get through that ego of yours?”

Noctis said nothing. He knew he couldn’t take the bait. He didn’t want to fight. He couldn’t. It wouldn’t be fair to the others. Hadn’t they suffered enough?

“You’ve spent a week on your ass, wasting other people’s time.”

“Sorry.”

It was like Gladio hadn’t even heard him. “You need to get over it. Lunafreya’s gone. She died. For you. She sacrificed her life so you could survive. It’s time you got up and did something other than wallow.”

Noctis tensed. Wallow? He hadn’t been wallowing. Had he? No. No, dammit, that wasn’t what this was. Anger flared in his chest, but the anguish he felt was so much stronger. Luna _had_ died for him. She’d given him the ability to fight Leviathan, and then Ardyn drove a knife into her while he watched, his useless body broken and unmoving when all he needed to do was fight.

Why hadn’t he done more to save her? Why? All he’d wanted was to protect her. For twelve years, he’d wanted to see her again. And when he finally had the chance…

He’d watched her die.

He was crying before he could stop himself.

“You don’t have time for this,” Gladio snarled. “You’ve wasted enough time in this room. You’re weak, and you’re a coward. It’s time you got over yourself and do what has to be done.”

Gladio’s words hit home, but it was all too much. Insomnia, Dad, Ignis, Luna… The weight of it all threatened to crush him. Noctis’ knees gave way, but before he could fall to the floor, Gladio grabbed him and held him upright.

“You’re an embarrassment to everything your father stood for,” he snarled. “It’s happened. It’s _over_. You got what we came for. It’s time to move on before you hurt anyone else.”

Noctis’ head snapped up. He stared at Gladio. He didn’t see his friend. All he saw was his Shield’s rage.

Fine.

Mustering all of his strength, Noctis shoved him back. “I’m over it.” He swiped at his eyes. He stared at Gladio. “We’re going.”

“Good.”

The door opened. Prompto walked in, lunch in one hand, the other resting on Ignis’ elbow. He took in the scene in front of him, his eyes flicking between Noctis and Gladio. For a moment, his mouth hung open. Noctis could see the sorrow in his friend’s eyes. But then Prompto shifted, hiding his shock behind a nervous smile. “We brought food,” he said.

Gladio stood up. “Save mine.” And with that, he stomped out of the room.

Noctis slumped into a chair.

“Is everything alright?” Ignis asked.

“Yeah,” Noctis said. His body trembled, emotions and memories swirling so fast through his head he couldn’t catch one long enough to keep himself afloat. He forced himself to speak before he could sink. “We’re leaving. Tomorrow.”

“What?” Prompto asked, aghast. “You only just woke up. You still need rest! And Ignis… he’s… I mean… Isn’t it just too soon?”

It was too soon. It was way too soon. But Gladio was right. Noctis knew it. He could not stop. Enough people had made sacrifices for his sake. He could not – would not – allow anyone else to pay for his failures.

“Noct?” Ignis’ voice was gentle. “Is this what you want?”

No. No it was not what he wanted. He wanted his dad to be alive. He wanted Luna alive and happy, like she deserved. He wanted Ignis’ sight restored. But wishes were for cowards, and no matter what Gladio said, Noctis knew he was no coward. And if that meant pushing on when all he wanted was to hide, so be it. “Yeah,” he said. “This is what I want. We’re leaving, tomorrow. There’s a boat headed for Niflheim. We’re gonna be on it.”

Ignis sighed. “Alright. We’ll leave.”

Noctis said nothing. Somehow, silence seemed like the best option.

**Author's Note:**

> See you all next week for another fic featuring summoning ;)


End file.
